


Pumpcum Pie

by Arcticstar



Series: Dream Team - Minecraft [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Cum Play, Cum feeding, Deep Throating, Food Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pov Sapnap, both of these guys are versatile, communication is important, dtao3, mild thanksgiving au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcticstar/pseuds/Arcticstar
Summary: Sapnap and George had plenty of leftovers from Thanksgiving. As Sapnap plates their dessert, some leftover pumpkin pie, the guys get it on, and then Sapnap has an idea.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream Team - Minecraft [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021020
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Pumpcum Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I know thanksgiving was ages ago, but this work was inspired by Thanksgiving content, specifically it was inspired by the art in this tweet: https://twitter.com/Yummymufflns/status/1332082743518187521  
> Go give it a like, artists deserve credit :D  
> I made it a bit vague in the actual fic so the Thanksgiving side was less obvious. I also felt like I had to use a different pun.
> 
> Probably don't read this if you get squicked over food and cum in the same place. I wrote this with the idea that it would be gross, but hopefully also hot.
> 
> And because I know they lurk, hi Dream Team. I don't mind if you read this fic, even if it's just for a joke. Have fun.

Sapnap grabbed the pie from the fridge, plating two slices, as George cleaned up their dinner. The Brit leaned over the dishwasher, loading their plates and cutlery. Sapnap watched his ass, framed by close fitting skinny jeans. Why the man would wear them at home, Sapnap would never understand, but he wasn't complaining.

He gave a small hum of appreciation, dick twitching in his sweats. George looked over his shoulder, eyes drifting down and drawing a small smirk to his face.

"You like what you see?" George grinned cheekily, closing the dishwasher, and leant against the kitchen bench.

"You bet I do," Sapnap walking forward, pulling George towards him by his waist. He leaned in, holding his face close, just grinning back. George giggled a little, leaning in for just a peck.

Sapnap leaned forward, capturing his lips with his own, and George arched over the bench. He pulled back, enjoying the slightly breathless pants of the smaller man.

"You are such a tease, George."

"Don't you know it." George pushed him back a bit, moving away from the bench and leaning into his space. Sapnap groaned as George grabbed him through his sweats.

"At least I put out." George was palming him, fingers easily finding his length through his pants. Sapnap watched as his eyes dropped for a moment, tongue coming out to wet his lips.

Oh, it was one of those days.

Sapnap moved his hands to George's jaw, fingers curling around his ears and thumbs on his cheeks. He moved his thumb to press on his lip, George slowly parting his mouth.

"Is there something you wanted, George?"

George opened his mouth a little further and leaned in, taking the thumb into his mouth. He sucked on it, lips tightening around the base and tongue pressing up, pushing it up onto his palate. The warm strong pressure had his dick twitching in George's grip. The brunet released his thumb, looking him back dead in the eye.

"Let me blow you."

Sapnap moaned, biting his own lip. George was not shy about letting him know what he wanted. It was probably one of his best traits. He ran his damp thumb over his cheek again, enjoying the darkening of George's eyes.

"How could I say no to that?" Sapnap leaned back against the kitchen island, watching George. There was a smug grin on George's face as he looked back a little triumphant. The Brit swiped his tongue over his lips again as he gave Sapnap a once over, eyes settling back on his badly hidden dick.

George kneeled down before him, mouth open just a little. His eyes were blown, flicking between Sapnap's own and the tented fabric in front of his face. It was straining tight, his erection already at full mast. The brunet's tongue peaked out for a moment, swiping against his lips.

A grin graced Sapnap's face. He ran his fingers through George's hair, feeling him lean into the touch. His hair was always so soft and thick. Great for grabbing. He gripped it tight for a moment, enjoying the moan it elicited. George closed his eyes so prettily, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

He released his grip, watching George's face as he opened his eyes. He already looked so gone. The heat low in his belly tightened, his dick twitching.

"Go for it."

George hands reached for his waistband, quickly pushing down the fabric and pulling out his dick. Sapnap inhaled, his cock bouncing lightly in the air, cool against the sensitive skin. He moved his hand from George's face, bringing both back to grip the counter, spreading his legs a little. George was staring at his dick like it held the world, look heated. Sapnap fingers tightened against the marble impatiently.

"Come on, George. I thought you wanted this." 

George's eyes snapped up, a cheeky grin on his face. He leaned back, smirking as he continued staring. Sapnap shook his head a little, releasing his grip from the counter to grab George's hair again. The older yelped a little as his face was pulled up against Sapnap's groin. Sapnap hummed a little, the soft skin of his face nice against his cock. Warm in contrast to the cool air. A little bit of precum smeared in the hair by his ear. It was a good look.

"Sapnap," George mumbled against his skin, nose still mashed into his pubes. He had started nuzzling his nose against the base, nice but not exactly what he was looking for.

Sapnap tightened his grip again.

"George. Don't tease."

He gave the brunet a meaningful look and let go of his hair.

"Fine," George whined looking at his face, leaning in to take his dick into his mouth.

Sapnap grabbed his hair again, pulling him back, his dick twitching as it lost the hot breath that flowed over it.

"Don't be brat about it, George. You wanted this."

He tilted George's head to look at him, making sure brown eyes met his own onyx ones. The Brit stared into his eyes, mouth opening a little. He nodded or at least tried to, Sapnap feeling the movement under his hand.

"Okay," Sapnap unclenched his fingers, letting the strands flow against his palm, eyes never leaving George's face.

George gave him one last look, and Sapnap nodded, giving him some reassurance as he cupped his cheek for one more moment. The brunet leaned in, placing one hand at the base and taking the head into his mouth. Sapnap's hand quickly returned to the counter.

The soft wet heat at the tip and the slightly rough grip at his base was a beautiful contrast. The grip at his base tightened a little, and he felt George's tongue circle around the head before dipping lightly into the slit.

"Hmmm. So good, George," Sapnap smiled down on the brunet.

He saw the hint of smile around his dick, brown eyes meeting his once more. The brunet repeated the action, this time pressing his tongue in just a bit harder. Sapnap moaned as he leaked a bit more precum.

George started bobbing his head, making sure to swipe his tongue against the tip at the end of each stroke. Sapnap tightened his grip against the counter, letting out a low groan and closing his eyes.

"Fuck, George," he breathed, "fuck."

God, George was good that this. He regripped the counter, trying to ground himself. Sapnap felt George's hands move to the back of his thighs, fingers sinking in. Fuck, it was time.

On the next stroke, George went down further, lips circling the base. He kept his nose tucked into Sapnap's soft curls, throat constricting lightly around the tip. Sapnap gave out a groan, hands clenching the marble harder. The soft choking was rhythmically pulsing against his cock, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

George pulled off his cock with a gasp, his face red has he breathed heavily over the tip. His dick twitched as the moist air flowed over it, hot then cool in quick succession. He was quick to descend again, burying Sapnap's cock in his throat once more.

He didn't stay down for long this time, pulling back up to quickly gasp and impale himself again. There was a slight bulge at his neck with each descent, Sapnap's cock distending his throat with each movement.

Sapnap bit his lip, letting out a soft "hnnn".

"You're so good at this, George. Always so hungry for my cock. A perfect little cock slut."

George's eyes snapped up to look at him, getting a little glassy at the praise. Sapnap was so close, skin heated and gut tight.

"You want my cum, baby?"

Sapnap moaned as George gave an affirmative hum, vibrating around his dick. He looked down on the brunet, saliva smeared around his chin and precum in his hair. George was looking up at him, eyes blown, lightly thrusting his hips in the air. Sapnap groaned and looked away, trying to stave off his peak for at least a little longer.

His eyes caught on the slices of pie laid out from earlier. There was an idea.

"Wait, wait, wait."

Sapnap gripped George's hair and pulled him off. George whined at him, even as he panted, catching his breath. Sapnap smirked down at him, caressing his jaw with one hand.

"You want my cum, right, George?"

"Well, yeah," George tried to glare at him, but the brunet groaned as Sapnap gripped his hair a little tighter, eyes closing.

Sapnap's thumb drifted from his jaw to his bottom lip, George opening his mouth to let the digit inside. The Texan smiled at the feeling of a hot tongue caressing his finger, curling around it.

"Of course, you do. It's a treat isn't it," Sapnap chuckled a little. He gently rubbed his thumb across George's tongue, more spit spilling from his lips.

"Well, why don't we combine both of your treats for this evening."

Sapnap watched as George looked at him a little confused. The Texan let his gaze drift to the slices of pie resting innocently to their side. The brunet's eyes widened, and he mumbled around his thumb, words lost as Sapnap pressed down a little harder.

"I know, it sounds like an excellent idea," Sapnap grinned. "You just give me a minute and you can have all your treats. You do deserve it."

George mumbled again against his fingers, drool dripping down his hand.

"You're good with that right?" Sapnap looked at him, watching his eyes carefully. He gentled his hand, stroking his thumb over his teeth.

George looked up at him, a little stiff, but it wasn't long before he closed his eyes and relaxed. He gave a few slow short nods, pursing his lips a bit around Sapnap's thumb.

Sapnap smiled brighter, petting his hair as he removed his hand from George's mouth.

"Naww, thank you, George." His grin got a little meaner. "I'm not that close anymore, though, so..." he trailed off, releasing George's hair and leaning back against the counter. His hand slipped a little on the smooth surface. He gripped it harder, feeling the slick of George's spit cooling his hand. His cock bobbed lightly in the air.

"You're such a dick, Sapnap", George quipped, shaking his head. He still moved to take Sapnap's cock into his mouth, though, so it couldn't have been that much of a turn off.

"Yeah, yeah, George, hop to aghh.." Sapnap moaned as George went all the way down on the first stroke, throat fluttering around the head.

"Fuck, you are too good at this."

The brit was definitely smirking around his dick. Sapnap thrust a little, earning him a glare, but George wasn't smirking anymore, so that was a win. The brunet started moving again, repeatedly burying his dick down his throat. The cool of the air against his dick as George pulled back was juxtaposed by the slick heat of his tongue as it pressed up against his cock. The brit swallowed every few strokes, closing impossibly tight around the tip. Sapnap breathed harshly, knuckles white and trembling as he did his best not to thrust forward.

"Fuck. Fuck. Stop."

George pulled back, coughing lightly. Sapnap turned quickly, taking himself in hand, fingers still lightly wet with George's saliva. He pulled a plate closer, stroking furiously. A quick glance at George and he saw the Brit hadn't even wiped his face yet, heated eyes just watching him. That was enough, and with a grunt Sapnap came. White ribbons flew out across the plate, creating uneven lines that dripped slowly down the sides of the slice.

A couple more grunts, and Sapnap was panting, leaning over the plate, finished. There were a few drops that missed, marring the counter. He straightened his back, turning to look at George.

The brunet was looking at him, mouth slightly ajar. The spit from earlier was shiny on his lips and chin. Sapnap was definitely done for the night, but he felt another stab of arousal as George's eyes met his.

Moving a little quickly, Sapnap tucked himself in and rummaged through the cutlery, grabbing a fork, before snatching the plate and moving to the dining table. He pulled a chair back, sitting far from the table. George had followed after him, a bit slower.

"Come on, George, take a seat," Sapnap offered, patting his lap cheekily.

George sat down fast, Sapnap quickly drawing his arms around him to stop him falling off.

"Oof, really, George."

George giggled. "You asked me to sit down, didn't you?"

Sapnap rolled his eyes but let him have this one. The Brit shuffled a little, straddling his legs to get a little more balance. Sapnap felt his body twitch slightly in his hands as the brunet stared at the plate in front of him.

"How about this?"

George turned a little to look at Sapnap over his shoulder. Sapnap lowered his hand, grabbing the Brit through his pants.

"How about you get another treat? I'll jerk you off, but only while you eat your pie. Then you get three treats at once."

The brunet shuddered in his hands, giving out a muted moan.

"Sounds good?"

"Yeah," George breathed. "Okay, let’s do this." George grabbed the fork and bit his lip. Sapnap made quick work of the button and fly, grabbing George's dick and pulling it out of his underwear. George gasped, movements freezing.

Sapnap kept his hand still at the base, George warm in his hand. 

"Come on, George. Eat up. I'm not moving until I see you chewing."

George nodded slightly, moving his fork to take a portion. Sapnap nodded towards the fork when George quickly glanced back. George looked forward again, slowly putting the fork in his mouth. Sapnap groaned as he watched George chew. Fuck, that was hot. He moved his hand against George, holding down his hips with the other hand as the older man tried thrusting up.

He watched George swallow and paused as the brunet took a breath. George bit his lip and cut off another piece with his fork.

"It's good, isn't it, Georgie?" Sapnap slowly dragged his hand up to the tip, watching as the pie fell off the fork, the Brit trembling. He heard a quiet "fuck", and George stabbed the piece this time, quickly bringing it to his mouth.

Sapnap finished his stroke, curling around the tip before tightening around the base. George keened even as he chewed, pushing his hips back as Sapnap kept his slow but sure movements. George took another bite, unprompted. Sapnap grinned, making sure to thumb his slit on the next pass.

He slid his other hand down, rolling his balls around his fingers. He chuckled a little when he felt the Brit choke in his hands for a moment. Sapnap watched the movement of his jaw, running his nose against it. He gave it a lick, enjoying the moan it elicited.

"You're doing so well, George. That pie must be good."

George shuddered in his grip, moaning around his current bite. Sapnap enjoyed the tentative movements as the smaller man took each bite, rewarding each one with solid strokes. Sometimes even giving light tugs on his balls. He was rewarded with small moans and hips trying to push into his hands.

Sapnap pulled his hand out for a moment, spitting on it to make it slick again. He took a moment to look away from George, noting that bit more than half the pie was missing. George whined, looking back at him. He was panting.

"You've got a few more bites left, Georgie. Come on."

The brunet brought his fork back to the plate, grabbing another portion. Sapnap kept up his slow firm strokes, watching his throat swallow each bite. Each swallow got that extra swipe over the head, teasing the slit, his speed increasing ever so slightly.

Sapnap watched as George took his last bite, other hand gripping the table. He sped up his hand, watching his throat as the brunet swallowed, groaning.

"Fucking come, George. Come for me." He sucked on his neck, right behind his ear, fingers flying over his cock.

The smaller man's whole body shook as he came, spurts hitting his chin and flying over the table. Sapnap enjoyed as the man trembled in his grip, hunching over as he caught his breath. Sapnap peered around him, spying the splattered cum as he checked on George's face.

"You enjoy that, George?"

Rubbing his hand along the Brit's side, he got an affirmative hum. He pulled him closer, running his nose over the side of his neck.

"Are you sure, George? You haven't licked your plate clean."

The brunet jerked, Sapnap's lips bumping into his jaw.

"What?! Sapnap-" George turned to try and look at him, twisting in his lap. Sapnap held him down, hands sliding under his shirt to grip soft warm skin.

"Come on, George, you've gotta finish your treat," Sapnap smirked, lips grazing his ear. The Brit shivered, hands resting over Sapnap's, separated by his shirt.

"Umm..."

Sapnap let George lean back a little to look at him.

"Go on," he nodded towards the cum spattered plate. George bit his lip and turned towards to table, gripping the plate in two hands. He looked back at Sapnap. He nodded again, eyes kind. He faced the table again, bringing the plate up. Sapnap watched as George brought his tongue up in a broad stripe, coating it in globs of cum. Sapnap moaned softly by his ear.

The next strokes were surer, George cleaning the left side then the right, before setting the plate down and breathing harshly.

"You're so fucking hot," Sapnap sighed, pulling the brunet closer as he leaned forward. He scooped up some of the cum off the table, bring his fingers up to George's mouth. His lips parted, almost absentmindedly, closing around his finger and sucking lightly. He withdrew his finger, getting a small whine, but quickly swiped up some more cum to feed George. He repeated this, until there were only smears left on the table.

He groaned as he leaned back, pulling George with him.

"Fuck, George." He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I was not expecting that," George murmured after he caught his breath. He turned to face the Texan. This time, Sapnap let him, letting the Brit drape his legs to the side and twist to face him head on. Smooth skin ran under his hands, finally settling on his waist again. They stared at each other for a moment.

Sapnap leaned in for a kiss, lips pressing against George's before quickly pulling back. "But you liked it, right?"

The warm flush over his skin brightened, George looking down for a moment. "Yeah, that was good."

"I'm glad," Sapnap smiled softly, pulling on his waist for another kiss, this one a little longer. He felt George smiling back against his lips. He pulled back just a little, breath still mingling. He grinned.

"Now, ger off, you're heavy."

George laughed, head falling back. His giggled slowly settled and he shook his head a little as he met Sapnap's eyes. "You're such an idiot." The brunet didn't stop grinning as he said it though. Sapnap smiled back.

"Come on, off you get. I do have to actually clean up." He waved a hand over the table and towards the kitchen. "Plus, I have to eat my pie."

George shoved him a little, but stood up, legs a little wobbly. Sapnap watched as he tucked himself in, just enjoying watching his boyfriend. George looked up, eyes meeting his.

"Come on, up you get. I thought you said you were cleaning up." There was a cheeky grin on his face.

Sapnap groaned, but stood, stealing as kiss as he walked to the kitchen and his boyfriend went to the bathroom. He grabbed a cloth and cleaning spray, quickly wiping down the surfaces. He grabbed his plate and a fork, heading to the couch. George was already there, sprawled a little and scrolling through Twitter.

Sapnap plonked himself beside him, leaning against him to rest his head on George's chest. George shifted, arm moving to encircle him and placed a kiss on his forehead. He went back to his scrolling, and Sapnap slowly ate his pie. He eventually finished, leaning forward to place it on the coffee table. He leaned back into George's arms, tilting his head to look at the Brit.

"Thank you."

George stopped his scrolling, putting down his phone to look at Sapnap.

"Hey, no need to thank me." Sapnap leaned in, enjoy the feeling of fingers running through his hair. "I liked it, too. I would have let you know if I didn't." Sapnap closed his eyes.

"I kinda jumped it on you, though."

George hummed, his fingers continuing their soothing rhythm. "You kinda did."

Sapnap stiffened a little but relaxed as his hand kept running through his hair unhurriedly. "But again, I didn't mind it, Sapnap."

He tilted Sapnap's head up to look at him. Sapnap's eyes locked on warm brown ones. "You know I won't let you do anything I don't want, Sapnap. You know me. And you checked in with me. If you do something like this again and I don't like it, I will let you know, okay?"

The look in his eyes was so earnest, Sapnap felt warm and fuzzy inside. He curled into his embrace, listening to his heart.

"I love you, George."

He heard the heartbeat beneath him stutter and felt the rise of his chest pause for a moment. George took a deep breath and kissed his hair. The next few words were breathed into the soft strands.

"I love you, too, Sapnap. I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you enjoyed that. Apparently the boys needed a bit of time to communicate near the end. They just wouldn't let me end on a quippy note. They had to get all sappy.
> 
> Remember consent is sexy. It's important that you get consent from your partners and remember that consent can be withdrawn at any time. Also remember that communication is important in any relationship.
> 
> Comments and Kudos would be greatly appreciated 😁
> 
> You can come find me on Twitter at @arcticstar0 if you are so inclined.


End file.
